Borrowed
"Borrowed" is the second single and first single to be sent to radio by American recording artist, LeAnn Rimes, from her eleventh studio album, Spitfire on December 18, 2012. The song talks about Rimes' affair with now-husband Eddie Cibrian. In June 2018 Rimes released a re-imagined version of the song for her EP, Re-Imagined. Background When speaking about "Borrowed", Rimes stated, "Obviously, it was a very controversial topic to write about...As hard as it was for me to write the song, I think it painted a true picture of that situation. I wanted to describe a very stark moment in my life. You just feel in complete limbo, and I felt guilty too; it wasn’t pretty at all." She has also stated that "I had to be so honest in order to write it … I call myself ‘pathetic’ in the song because that’s exactly the way I felt. It was just a pathetic situation. It’s like, ‘LeAnn, how did you get yourself into the situation?’ Then there’s this other side of me going, ‘I love this man with all my heart and he loves me, and this is so complicated." The song is written by Rimes, Darrell Brown and Dan Wilson, with production done by Rimes and Brown. Niko Bolas is also an associate producer. Release Released as the second single from the album on December 18, 2012, the song was not only just released for digital download, |publisher=Apple Inc|accessdate=2013-05-01|archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6GHiGYmWR|archivedate=2013-05-01}} but also was sent to radio instead of "What Have I Done". On June 20, 2018 Rimes released a re-imagined version of the song. Critical reception Billy Dukes of Taste of Country gave a negative review of the song "Borrowed" stating that the song "won't help her threadbare tie to radio". Dukes called the song "awkward" and stated that it "may be cathartic for the singer, but no matter how artistically sound and beautiful the song is, awkward… like a lump in your throat when you’re trying to enjoy a slice of pumpkin pie." Music video A music video for the song was released on January 3, 2013. |date=2013-01-03|publisher=Viacom Media Networks|accessdate=2013-06-13}} Lyrics :Lyrics adapted from Spitfire. I know you're not mine only Borrowed 'Cause you already belong to her Least you said so But I'm starting to believe it ain't the whole truth 'Cause when we're lying side by side I get the whole you I want to hold out but I hold on Even though I know it's wrong I don't want to give you back I don't want to give you back You're the best I'll ever have And I don't want to give you back But you're Borrowed Do you tell her that you love her Like you do me? Do you make love to her The way you make love to me? Well I keep myself alone in case you call tonight It's pathetic how I lie around and wait all the damn time It's a short high but a long low Every time you have to go And I don't want to give you back I don't want to give you back You're the best I'll ever have And I don't want to give you back But you're Borrowed - Only Borrowed How much time is left till you don't return - don't return? How much time oh is left till you don't return - don't return How much time? I know you're not mine only Borrowed And I don't want to give you back I don't want to give you back You're the best I'll ever have And I don't want to give you back No, I don't want to give you back No, I don't want to give you back You're the best I'll ever have And I don't want to give you back But you're Borrowed Only Borrowed But you're Borrowed Track listing ;Digital download # "Borrowed" - 3:30 ;Re-Imagined digital download # "Borrowed" (Re-Imagined) (with Stevie Nicks) - 3:32 Alternative Covers LeAnn Rimes - Borrowed (Re-Imagined).jpg|Re-Imagined single cover Reference External link Category:Single